


Нечеловеческие глаза

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Джон влюбляется в Короля Ночи и решает кинуть человечество.





	Нечеловеческие глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Это может оскорбить ваши чувства.

Джон понимал, что не успеет спрятаться от драконьего пламени. Смерть уже приветственно махала ручкой, а впереди маячила малоприятная перспектива сделаться новой боевой единицей в войске мертвых. Джон зажмурился, заставив исчезнуть несущееся к нему пламя хотя бы визуально. И неожиданно ощутил, что его обдало холодом. Это что, сработало? Серьезно?  
Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел впереди знакомый рогатый затылок. Король Ночи заслонил от огня. Слава богам! Вихтов у него и так было вдоволь. А Джон был такой один.  
\- Вот же стерва белобрысая, - пробурчал Джон, сердито провожая взглядом стремительно улетающую от ледяного копья Дейенерис. Но возмездие все равно настигло. Копье попало в цель, и дракон рухнул вниз. Интересно, что осталось от высокомерной завистливой королевы? Стоило потом пойти посмотреть. - Конкуренции испугалась.  
Король Ночи обернулся к нему. Джон был бесконечно рад видеть его бесстрастное лицо. И ледяное спокойствие в глазах. Это всегда так успокаивало. В отличие от созерцания местных тухлых рож пьяниц, убийц и просто долбоебов, которые боялись смерти и в честь этого решили набухаться перед битвой. Какое же это было выгодное решение. Для Белых Ходоков.  
Он присосался к ледяным губам, легкомысленно забив на то, что они стоят посреди устланного трупами поля. Они давненько не виделись. Хотелось наверстать прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Там, в небе, когда Джон летел рядом с Дени, показалось, что Король Ночи всерьез сбросит его с дракона. Он что, ревновал? Догадался, что между ними было? Все же ради него!  
Удивительно, что все это время удавалось скрывать свою двойную жизнь. Джон даже придумал этот бред про демонстрацию Серсее мертвеца, только чтобы заманить за Стену Дейенерис и подарить Королю Ночи дракона. А потом, оставшись с ним наедине, предался жаркой (или ледяной?) любви.  
Все началось уже очень давно. Еще в их первую встречу в Суровом Доме. Он так пялился, что становилось не по себе. Недаром Крастер говорил, что Джон смазливей его дочерей. Немудрено, что на него повелся даже Король Ночи. Хотя поначалу это очень напрягло.  
Он не выходил из головы с тех пор. Как-то Давос сказал, что заметил, как Джон пялился на сиськи Дени. Джон же ответил, что ему не до того, и он думает только о глазах Короля Ночи. И даже не соврал.  
Сисек в мире было много. А Король Ночи один-единственный. Он пялился так, будто хотел сожрать. К нему неудержимо тянуло. Может, из тяги к изощренному самоубийству. Джон давно уже замечал в себе нечто эдакое. Он рассчитывал, что его убьют после того, как трахнут. И на этот раз поблизости не окажется огненной жрицы. Но Король Ночи отпустил его. И это было даже как-то обидно. Ему что, не понравились умения Джона в постели? Джон, конечно, мало знал о физиологии Белых Ходоков, да и никогда не спал даже с обычными человеческими мужиками. Но неужели все было настолько плохо?  
Он месяцами фантазировал, как чудовище грубо возьмет его, возможно, оторвав в процессе пару конечностей. А потом перережет горло. Или перегрызет. Но Король Ночи не оставил даже синяков. И какое-то время Джон еще ощущал разочарование. Наверно, он просто хотел умереть. Задолго до того, как умер в первый раз.  
Он хотел, чтобы это случилось сейчас, но Король Ночи отстранил его и пошел вперед. Джон обиделся, но побежал следом. Чем Бран был лучше, чего к нему так торопились? Хотя у них с Королем Ночи было много общего. Оба они походили на клинические овощи с рожами кирпичом. Наверное, им было бы хорошо вместе. Они могли бы молча сидеть рядом с ничего не выражающими лицами. В гармонии и взаимопонимании. Кажется, на этот раз пришел черед Джона ревновать.  
Король Ночи смотрел на Брана совсем не так, как на него. И Джону малость полегчало. А когда ледяной клинок вонзился в сердце мальчишки - полегчало еще больше. И почему ему на самом деле было настолько насрать? Как-то это было неправильно. Его воспитывали честным и порядочным. А он вырос долбоебом, который хотел умереть от секса с Белым Ходоком.  
\- А дальше что? - спросил он нетерпеливо. Бран был мертв. Вообще много кто уже был мертв. Какой-то же во всем этом должен был быть смысл.  
Король Ночи взял за ворот и подтянул к себе, уставившись в упор жуткими голубыми глазами. Нечеловечески прекрасными. И сразу сладко заныло в паху.  
Может, он влюбился в эти глаза? Поэтому решил подкатить, положив на человечество. А вот Король Ночи какого хрена не убивал его?  
\- Чего ты так пялишься? - с наездом спросил Джон. - У меня что, че-то с лицом?  
Король Ночи молча заткнул его поцелуем. Он вообще никогда не разговаривал. Не приседал на уши с высокоморальным пиздежом о чести и долге. И не повторял бесконечно раздражающее «преклони колено, холоп». Он трахал без единого слова. И в этом состоял основной кайф.  
Делать минет Королю Ночи было приятнее, чем куни человеческим женщинам. Его сперма напоминала мороженое на вкус.  
Вспомнив о женщинах, Джон сглотнул и облизнул губы. И предложил, подняв глаза:  
\- Пошли посмотрим на Дейенерис. Мне интересно, что от нее осталось.  
Король Ночи мог бы заценить. Он же зачем-то выкладывал странные знаки из человеческих частей. Хотя как еще он мог оставить след в истории? Это дозорные ссали на снег, вырисовывая свои имена, и укатывались от дикого ржача, а Король Ночи был слишком культурным и солидным, чтобы вести себя как люди. Хотя, может, эти странные знаки означали примерно то же самое. Такое «здесь был Король Ночи» на языке Белых Ходоков.  
Предавшись высокоинтеллектуальным рассуждениям, Джон не заметил, как они пришли и остановились возле дохлого дракона. Дейенерис валялась рядом с неестественно выгнутой шеей и парой переломанных конечностей. Так ей было и надо.  
\- Только не надо из нее вихта делать, - попросил Джон, внезапно ужаснувшись. - Мне ее и живой хватило. Лучше ее на запчасти разбери.  
Король Ночи присел и оторвал ей голову. Без башки она стала выглядеть чуть менее ужасающе. Но все равно воображение в красках рисовало, как ее обезглавленное тело встает и тянет к нему загребущие жадные лапы, а башка раскрывает синюшные губы и замогильным голосом произносит: «Отдай трон, а то яйца оторву!».  
Джон поежился. Если Король Ночи наводил приятный эротический ужас, то от Дейенерис хотелось тупо убежать, громко вопя.  
\- Мне Бран рассказывал, что ты обращал младенцев в Белых Ходоков, - начал он, изрядно нервничая. - А меня можешь обратить?  
Король Ночи бросил бесполезную башку и, поднявшись, подошел к Джону. Его бесчувственные ледяные глаза всегда повергали в благоговейный трепет. Джон каждый раз замирал в предвкушении, что сейчас жесткая рука властно схватит его за горло, а острые зубы вопьются в губы, истерзывая их в кровь. Но Король Ночи трахался скучно и нежно. Как будто боялся ему навредить.  
От его прикосновения холод распространился по всему телу. А потом Джон вообще перестал чувствовать холод. Как и боль. И усталость. И чего только он раньше об этом не попросил?  
\- Возьми меня пожестче, - с нестерпимым вожделением попросил он, увлекая Короля Ночи в кучу трупов. - Теперь-то мое тело не такое хрупкое, его так легко уже не повредишь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, я не хочу быть с тобой грубым, - ответил Король Ночи шелестящим как морозный ветер голосом.  
И Джон сам не понял, от чего обалдел больше - от того, что с ним заговорили, от того, что признались в любви, или от того, что его посчитали извращенцем даже ебаные Белые Ходоки.


End file.
